


Everybody's Gonna Love You

by zhyixingie



Series: Everybody's Gonna Love You [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Hybrids, I guess I should probs tag that Kyungsoo and Jongin are hella OOC, M/M, So beware, mature themes in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: Chanyeol loved his job.He loved waking up and never having to leave his home to start his day, he loved getting to work with his adorable boyfriend, and he loved the fact that his job solely revolved around taking care of adorable hybrids.Chanyeol and Kyungsoo take a new bunny hybrid into their foster home - they didn't realize how much trouble it would cause.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I've written for the kpop community, so I hope you all like it!
> 
> Also I suck at summaries and titles, sorry - and yes, the title is because I was listening to "21st Century Girl" by BTS and that line came on and I was like "okay that works" :D
> 
> un-beta'd
> 
> PLEASE read the warnings/tags!!

            Chanyeol loved his job.

            He loved waking up and never having to leave his home to start his day, he loved getting to work with his adorable boyfriend, and he loved the fact that his job solely revolved around taking care of adorable hybrids.

            He and Kyungsoo had decided to become foster parents after Jongin had insisted they help his friend who had been abandoned. Soo had been immediately torn down by the killer puppy-dog eyes a cat hybrid definitely shouldn’t have, and the disheveled appearance of the cat hybrid standing behind him. The couple could barely believe the grungy black haired cat hybrid was the same friend of Jongin's they'd met when they first picked him out at the shelter. 

Chanyeol had been a bit more apprehensive than his boyfriend.

            “We can barely afford to take care of Jongin,” he had protested, reminding his boyfriend of the amount of food they and their cat ate each week that had the grocery bill climbing every month. “We can’t just take in this stray – even if he’s Jongin’s friend!”

            “It’ll just be for a few days,” Kyungsoo reasoned. “I’ll go down to the local shelter and see if they’ll take him in on Monday when they open for the week.”

            Somehow that exchange lead to them registering to be foster parents and getting paid for room and board of each hybrid they took in by the Hybrid Safety Association, who claimed hybrids would thrive under household conditions versus those of the shelters and pounds. And so, Jongdae was taken in, and became their first foster hybrid.

            Jongdae was still there, even after nearly eight months of sucking up to visitors and turning his most charming smile on children who would pet behind his ears and mothers who were in love with how he doted on babies. Yet he was never the one to be adopted – to the utter enjoyment of Jongin who loved having his friend under the same roof as him.

            As they took more and more hybrids in – Baekhyun, a corgi puppy hybrid with the energy of a hundred people, Sehun, a white Persian cat who rumbled with purrs twenty four/seven and lounged in the sun all day, Junmyeon, a simple tabby cat, and Luhan, a terrier hybrid – they found their bills being paid easier. They found themselves able to take more time off until eventually they were both able to make fostering their full time jobs. Several hybrids moved in and out of their home pretty quickly, but their six regulars had formed a pretty special place in Chanyeol’s heart that made him excited to get up every morning.

            Especially on the days when Kyungsoo would go and get their newest additions.

            Today they were all excited as the cats lounged in front of the TV (pretending not to care) as Chanyeol and the pups sat around the dining room table. Luhan’s tail was going a mile a minute as he raced back and forth from the window, watching for Kyungsoo’s black sedan. “Where is he?” Luhan asked for the hundredth time that day.  
  

           “He’s taking forever!” Baekhyun whined as he moved his food around his plate, as he had been doing for the past twenty minutes. Chanyeol looked anxiously over at the clock, and saw Junmyeon do the same.

            “He had to travel pretty far to pick him up,” Chanyeol reminded them.

            He understood why everyone was so excited, though. It was exciting in general to get a new foster, but it was even more enthralling when it was a new hybrid species. They had their little posse of dog and cat hyrbids, and had had a chinchilla hybrid for a few days, as well as a bird and a lizard hybrid – but everyone had been on the edge of their seat since they heard this one would be a bunny hybrid.

            “Really?” Baekhyun had screeched when Kyungsoo had announced the most recent foster he would be picking up a few days ago at dinner. “Bunnies are _so_ cute!” His tail wagged in excitement.

            Sehun had rolled his eyes, “Rodent hybrids aren’t that big a deal – they’re cheap and no one wants them usually.”

            Junmyeon had slapped his shoulder lightly, “Oh come on, even you always think bunnies are cute when we see them around town.” Sehun just rolled his eyes again and looked away, muttering about how _no he did NOT think they were cute._

            Chanyeol was excited though, the chinchilla hybrid they had housed had been skittish, but extremely cute. He hoped the bunny would stay long enough to warm up to them all a bit, and not be so scared of the fact that it was living with four cats (which was why the chinchilla had moved on so quickly).

            The sound of the car door slamming had everyone jumping slightly in their seat. Luhan raced to the window again, yipping slightly as he watched Kyungsoo get out of the car. “It’s Soo! It’s Soo!” Baekhyun raced over to him, shoved him slightly to be able to get a good look. Chanyeol stood up and watched over their heads; he could feel the cats rustling from their lounging spots behind him.

            He watched as Kyungsoo, bundled in a coat and scarf, raced around his car to open the back door. He watched as his boyfriend bundled a tiny object into a blanket and held it in his arms as he raced up the steps to the apartment to escape the cold. The hybrid really must have been small if his boyfriend could carry it with ease.

            Kyungsoo didn’t even need to call out that he was home – he opened the door to two excited puppy faces, and one excited boyfriend face. Kyungsoo quickly put his finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quiet. He should have known it wouldn’t work.

            “Can we see the bunny?” Baekhyun yelled as soon as Kyungsoo was through the door. The bundle of blankets moved slightly in his arms enough for Kyungsoo to need to change his handle on it slightly.

            “In a minute, Baek,” Kyungsoo hissed at him. “He’s freezing and terrified – the shelter he came from didn’t give him a fucking winter jacket,” he explained as he shoved through the excited faced to get further into the heat. The bunny was shaking against his chest – he couldn’t tell if he was still just cold or he was scared of the new smells of dog and cat that were probably hitting him.

            Chanyeol raced past his boyfriend into the dog’s room to grab a large sweater that he knew was one of Luhan’s warmest clothing items. He handed it to Kyungsoo as the smaller sat down on the couch. As he unraveled the blankets, seven pairs of eyes watched the tiny head with floppy brown ears peer out. He was pale from the cold, his lips nearly blue, and his pupils giant in fright, but Chanyeol could tell this bunny was adorable. Kyungsoo quickly pulled the sweater down over the hybrid’s head and over the thin t-shirt he had been wearing on the drive over. “Do we have any sweatpants?” Kyungsoo asked, looking over to Jongdae. “Dae, you’re probably closest to his size, can you give me some of yours?” The cat jumped up immediately to fetch the requested clothing. Once he brought them back Kyungsoo had the hybrid stand and slip into them; Chanyeol nearly cooed at how adorable this new foster was.

            Kyungsoo was pretty small, only about five foot seven, and was always towered over by the hybrids in his house and his monsterously tall six foot two boyfriend, but this hybrid barely reached his chin.

            The bunny was hugging himself, trying to seal the warmth of the clothes into his skin, and as the pink returned to his cheeks and his teeth stopped chattering, he only got more adorable. He was staring up at Kyungsoo as he spoke softly to the slightly frightened hybrid, he had caramel brown hair, the same color as his extremely floppy ears that looked way too big for his head and hung down to his shoulders, and puffy cheeks Chanyeol would associate more with a hamster or squirrel than a bunny. He also noticed, after a moment, the tiny puff of brown that stuck out of the top of the borrowed sweatpants that was his tail. Chanyeol was so used to cat tails wrapping around him as a hybrid purred in his ear to get the food they wanted, or dog tails banging against walls or knocking drinks off the coffee table – this tiny little tail was just too cute.

            Chanyeol was definitely in love with this tiny bunny.

            He stooped down to one knee as Kyungsoo fixed a hat on top of the hybrid’s head. The bunny stared at him with wide eyes. “Hello,” he greeted and suddenly realized how quiet it had been in the room as his voice vibrated around the space. “I’m Chanyeol – your other foster parent. What’s your name?”

            He already knew the hybrid’s name, of course, from the files they were given in order to prepare for him, but he figured proper introductions were the first step in this situation. The bunny stared at him for a moment before glancing around at the many eyes that were fixated completely on him. He buried his face in his hands for a moment and mumbled something, making Chanyeol lean forward slightly. “Sorry, what did you say?” he prompted.

            “M-Minseok,” the bunny whispered, slightly louder than before but still muffled in his sweater paws.

            Chanyeol grinned, “Nice to meet you, Minseok. I really hope you like it here.” He patted the bunny on top of the head and got him to peak out from between his fingers. From there, chaos ensued.

            “Hi, I’m Baekhyun!” The corgi pounced immediately as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stepped away. “That over there is Luhan-” “Baek, I can introduce myself!” “-and over there are all the cats! Don’t worry they won’t try to eat you, we had a chinchilla a little bit ago and they didn’t try to eat him so I think you’ll be fine. There’s Jongin, Jongdae, Junmyeon and Sehun! Junmyeon is kinda like our mom though so if you ever need anything and Soo and Chan aren’t around you should ask him! Don’t ever ask Sehun anything though because he’s the baby and knows nothing. Where did you come from? Who was your last owner? Do you like playing ball? Do bunnies play fetch?” The questions and introductions were rattled off from the puppy’s mouth faster than even Chanyeol could keep up with, and he could tell from Minseok’s bewilderment he also had no idea what was going on.

            Kyungsoo tugged on Chanyeol’s sleeve to drag him away from the mass of hybrid’s trying to smell the newcomer and introduce themselves in between Baekhyun’s chatter. He followed his boyfriend into the kitchen where the smaller sighed in relief and got out pots and pans to start on dinner. “You should have seen the place I picked him up, Chanyeol, it was horrible,” he slammed the pot he was holding down a little harder than he should have. Chanyeol nodded and went to get the ingredient they had planned for tonight. “I mean, it’s the middle of January! And no coat? How long must he have been freezing there?” Chanyeol shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his long arms around his tiny frame and giving him a peck on the forehead.

            “That’s why we do this – to get them out of those situations,” he whispers as he feels Kyungsoo lean heavily against him. They stand like that for several moments before the smaller pulls away to continue his work on dinner.

            “It just pisses me off,” he mumbles, more to himself than Chanyeol.

            “It looks like the boys like him already though,” Chanyeol said as he peeked around the corner to see Minseok sitting on the couch with hybrids sitting all around him, jabbering and asking questions that the bunny didn’t seem to get to answer. “Even Sehun looks like he might get along with this one.”

            “You’re right,” Kyungsoo nods. “Hopefully Minseok gets adopted soon though so they don’t get too attached – they all latch on so tightly to cute things.”

            “He really is adorable, though,” Chanyeol grinned as he handed Kyungsoo the package of chicken they were making.

            “He is,” Kyungsoo nodded. “He’s just so tiny though, I’m kind of worried he might get hurt if he tries playing with them. He can’t be more than five feet tall; Sehun and you look like skyscrapers next to him.” Chanyeol snorted and rolled his eyes.

            “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

            By the time dinner was ready and the two of them moved the boys over to the large dining room table, Minseok looked exhausted; his large eyes were droopy and his ears seemed to hang even lower than before. Chanyeol figured it would be bedtime pretty early for the bunny – which would almost definitely irritate the night owls that he housed.

            Dinner also revolved around the hybrid. As everyone chowed down on their chicken and pasta, Minseok quietly answered some of the easier questions thrown at him. “I like the color yellow. Yes my ears are naturally this big. No, I don’t think they’re _supposed_ to be this big but I can’t really help it. I’m 2 years old. My previous owner was an old lady who died and then I was transferred to the shelter. I’m very grateful Kyungsoo and Chanyeol decided to take me in.” His voice was so quiet as he answered, Chanyeol was constantly surprised as everyone actually shut up to be able to listen to his sparse answers. Their dinners usually consisted of everyone screaming over each other to be able to be heard, and eventually Kyungsoo whistling to get them to all quiet down because the amount of noise complaints they got was ridiculous.

            “We’re happy to have you Minseok,” Chanyeol said with a grin shot at the bunny who meekly mustered a smile back at him.

            “Yeah, why don’t I show you where you’re staying?” Kyungsoo asked as he pushed back from his seat and stood up. Minseok nodded slowly and followed him out of the room and up down the hall. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had debated for quite a while on where the bunny should live – living with the cats in their section of the hall would probably scare him half to death, and living with the dogs may not work out very well either, so they settled on creating a little nest for the hybrid in the corner of their master bedroom until they could figure something else out. Chanyeol had picked out the comfiest blankets and pillows to create an imitation of the hybrid nests he’d looked up online – he really hoped Minseok would like it.

            “Alright, time to pick up, guys,” Chanyeol announced, standing up and bringing his dishes into the kitchen. He watched as the line of hybrids formed to put away their dirty plates, Baekhyun had even grabbed Kyungsoo and Minseok’s which had been left behind. Although the dogs could get excited, and the cats could get moody, Chanyeol loved how they all could work well together and follow the rules of the house.

            “Can we watch a movie tonight?” Jongdae asked, popping up beside Chanyeol’s shoulder. The tiny cat hybrid’s mouth was twitched up at the corners, making him look much more feline than normal. “Sehun and I thought the new guy would like it if we just had a quiet night.”

            “We can see if he’s up for it – he looked pretty tired when he came to dinner,” he glanced around at the hybrids who were still cleaning up and laughed. “You guys really wore him out – I don’t think he was expecting so much attention!”

            “He’s just so adorable,” Jongdae said, his tail swishing from side to side as he gripped his hands together. “I never though a rodent could be so cute.”

            “Me either,” Chanyeol agreed.

            “I don’t think he’s that cute,” Jongin piped up from his place at the sink where he was drying the pots that Junmyeon washed. All sets of eyes were on him as he glanced around and shrugged. “He’s still just a stinking rodent – he smelled like he hadn’t bathed since he was born and he looked like a scrawny little rat. I don’t see the appeal.”

            “Bunnies can’t take baths, Jongin,” Luhan whined, his tail had dropped at Jongin’s hurtful words. “They don’t dry like dogs or cats, he would get sick if he bathed all the time!”

            “He’s also not scrawny,” Baekhyun protested. “His cheeks were so chubby and looked so squishable,” the puppy pinched the air, miming what he would like to do to the bunny’s face. “How can you not think he’s the cutest thing in the world?”

            Jongin just shrugged again, going back to his duty without a word. Jongin’s words made Chanyeol nervous, because Kyungsoo was a total pushover for his precious cat hybrid, and he may just transfer the bunny to another foster home if he learned Jongin’s feelings. Chanyeol laughed slightly to lighten the mood, “You don’t mean that Jongin. You barely know the boy! Even if you don’t think he’s cute – maybe he’s really fun or funny once he opens up a bit. He’s still just so shy because he doesn’t know you guys.”

            “Yeah, whatever,” Jongin muttered.

            Chanyeol just shook his head in resolve and made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door quietly to peek in. He saw Kyungsoo standing next to the little nest they had put together with a fond smile on his face as Minseok rolled and leaped in the pillows and blankets. Chanyeol laughed as he pushed the door open fully and walked over to the pair. Minseok jolted slightly at the intrusion, but went right back to scenting his bed. “I’m guessing he’s trying to make it smell more like him, more like home,” Kyungsoo whispered as they watched the bunny bury himself again and again. Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

            “Minseok, would you want to watch a movie tonight? Or just go right to bed?”

            The brown head popped up from underneath a blanket, one ear folded back so he could see the pink of the underneath. Minseok wriggled his nose slightly, seeming to think about his two options. “I’d prefer going to sleep,” he said finally – Chanyeol was happy to hear a bit of confidence in his voice. “I’m very sleepy.”

            Kyungsoo nodded, “Of course, we can watch a movie tomorrow instead.”

            “Thank you,” Minseok said with a wide yawn as he fell back against the pillows, curling in on himself. Chanyeol held back another laugh as to not scare the hybrid, and the two walked out.

            “So cute,” Chanyeol whispered.

            “He is, he is,” Kyungsoo laughed. “You’ve said it many times now.”  
            “Sorry, but he really is adorable.”

            “Be careful there, Chanyeol, you’ll make me jealous of a hybrid,” Kyungsoo said as he shoved Chanyeol’s hip slightly. Chanyeol leaned down and captured Kyungsoo’s lips in his own for just a moment.

            “You know you’re the cutest thing in my life, right? You’re cuter than any hybrid.”

            Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and slapped Chanyeol’s chest lightly, “Yeah, yeah. You can go break the news to the boys that Minseok is asleep though.” The larger of the two groaned as they made their way back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was super surprised at how many people have already started reading this! Thank you all so much for the kudos <3
> 
> Hopefully this one is picking up the plot a bit more - at the moment I have a pretty solid idea for this story, and it should be between 5 and 6 chapters long:)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and critiques!!
> 
> un-beta'd

Everything basically went back to normal in the upcoming weeks. While Minseok was ever tailed by a tail-thumping Luhan and a touchy Jongdae, the cats went back to their sun lounging and Baekhyun went back to chattering away to anyone who was in the vicinity rather than specifically scoping out the new guy. The rabbit hybrid seemed to be adjusting well too; cuddling into his nest of blankets and pillows at night, and letting his new body guards drag him around to the park and to watch movies during the day.

            Chanyeol realized he had been staring at the container of oatmeal in his hand for a bit too long while he fondly thought of the bunny, and took another moment to notice the voice coming from next to him. “Chanyeol?” He looked up at his friend next to him, jolting slightly cause he almost always forgot how much taller Kris was than him. “Okay, I thought it was you – would have been pretty embarrassing if I was calling out to some random other guy who was zoned out,” Kris grinned at him and patted his shoulder, Chanyeol returned the gesture and laughed.

            “Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking.”

            Kris nodded. “So, I heard you and Kyungsoo got a bunny hybrid?”

            Chanyeol grinned and nodded, “He’s a foster, but yeah – he’s with us for now.”

            “Kyungsoo told me about it the other week at lunch – we were both saying I should bring Yixing over one day, I don’t think he’s ever actually had another bunny friend,” Kris pondered.

            Chanyeol had nearly forgotten that Kris and his boyfriend Tao had gotten a bunny hybrid about six months ago. He’d only met the soft spoken rabbit twice, and he always was so shy he blurred into the background of his memories. “You definitely should!” He said at once. “Minseok seems to be getting along with Luhan and Jongdae right now, but he could definitely use another friend, especially since Luhan might be getting adopted soon.”

            “No kiddin,” Kris crossed his arms and smiled. “Luhan’s finally found someone?”

            “Well, this guy has been by six times in the past two weeks and seems to only have eyes for Lu – so I’d say there’s a pretty good chance,” Chanyeol nodded along. “I’m happy for him, he’s been in the foster system for too long, even if he was only with us for five months.”

            “Yeah, definitely, good for him,” Kris looked over at the shelf as though he were contemplating also buying oatmeal. His shopping basket was empty on his arm. “Are you guys free this afternoon? Xing has his dance lessons until five o’clock, but we could all get together for dinner after that.”

            “Are you trying to mooch a free meal off me and Soo? Because it’s my turn to cook tonight and trust me, I’m not that good,” Chanyeol warned.

            Kris laughed, “I’ll bring something edible to contribute. So, what, six o’clock your place sound good?” Chanyeol nodded and they parted with promises to see each other that night.

 

            Minseok was ecstatic – or, well, as ecstatic at the shy bunny could be – when he heard another rabbit hybrid was coming over. “Really?” He asked in awe when Chanyeol told him about Yixing, his eyes had widened comically big and his ears had perked up. When Chanyeol had told him yes, another bunny was coming over, Minseok ran to tidy his nest.

            “I bet they’ll get along great,” Junmyeon clapped. “Yixing was so sweet, and he and Mini seem pretty similar.” Chanyeol nodded in agreement – they _were_ pretty similar, plus if their hybrids were friends it’d give Kris more of a reason to come over and hang out like they used to do in their college days.

            “Yeah, they’re both quiet and shy as fuck, so put them together and they’ll be shy and awkward _together_ ,” Sehun rolled his eyes and covered his face with his elbows. “Your logic doesn’t make any sense, guys.”

            “I was more thinking that they’re both bunnies – so maybe they’ll understand each other more than Luhan or Jongdae do,” Chanyeol shrugged.

            “Hey, Mini and I are _great_ friends,” Jongdae protested from his perch on the back of the couch. “Unlike you guys, he actually talks to me and plays with me.”

            “Yeah you _force_ him to hang out with you,” Jongin pointed out.

            “I do not! He comes and cuddles with me of his own free will! Plus he said he likes coming to the park with Lu and I,” Jongdae said, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at his friend. “You’re just jealous I’m hanging out with someone other than you.”

            “I just don’t get why you’d want to be friends with a smelly rodent,” Jongin shrugged.

            “Jongin, cut it out – you don’t need to be needlessly mean,” Chanyeol scolded, smacking the cat lightly on the top of the head. “And you guys should go outside or something, you lay around way too much.”  
            “We’re cats, I dunno what you want from us,” Jongdin yawned and adjusted into a more comfortable position for his nap.

            “Chanyeol!”

            The tall man turned at his boyfriend’s voice, “Yeah, Soo?” He called back.

            “Have you seen my red flannel shirt?” He asked as he walked out into the living room, looking perplexed. “I had it last week, and I definitely hung it back up in my closet, but now I can’t find it.” He rubbed his head as he wracked his brain to remember if he lent it out to one of the hybrids.

            “Only Jongdae or Minseok would fit in your clothes,” Sehun pointed out, gesturing to Kyungsoo’s small stature. The human glared at the chuckling cat.

            “It’s one of my favorite shirts, I just want it back,” Kyungsoo groaned before turning and stomping back into the master bedroom. Chanyeol saw Minseok peek around the corner of the door before walking out to stand a few feet away from him.

            “Yes, Minseok?” Chanyeol questioned, stooping down to his knees to not be such a looming figure over the hybrid – he learned that trick from Kris. “Is there something you need?”

            “Can I…” Minseok trailed off, wringing his hands in front of him. Although he was becoming more and more confident in speaking to Luhan and Jongdae, and even asking Junmyeon for help, he still shook with nerves when trying to talk to his human foster parents. Chanyeol tried to smile in encouragement anytime the bunny stepped outside his comfort zones. “Can I take a bath?” He asked with wide eyes, as though Chanyeol would punish him for asking. “I want to be clean for when the other bunny comes over,” he squeaked out quickly, looking at the floor immediately.

            “Of course you can,” Chanyeol laughed slightly. “Do you want help again? Or are you good on your own?”

            “I think I’d like help,” Minseok nodded slowly. Usually he had taken to getting cat-like tongue baths from Jongdae, but Kyungsoo had helped wash him thoroughly a couple times since he had arrived.

            Chanyeol nodded and headed into the bathroom that was connected to the master bath, fishing out the special hybrid sensitive shampoo they bought. He noticed Kyungsoo still rifling through his drawers as he watched Minseok step through the doorway. Chanyeol patted his head gently, hoping to ease his obvious nervousness at having to ask for help. The tub was soon filled with steaming water that was hot enough to hopefully allow the bunny to bathe comfortably without getting too cold.

            Chanyeol averted his eyes as the bunny stripped off his layers of hand-me-down sweaters and too-large jeans. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had insisted on buying him some of his own clothes and possibly some books or puzzles of his own to play with, but the hybrid had freaked out and started sobbing at the suggestion – telling them that he didn’t want to be a burden. So, he continued to wear sweaters other members of the house handed to him in the morning, and the same few pairs of jeans and sweatpants Jongdae had gifted him. Chanyeol finally looked at him once he was settled into the water and bubbles. He was always so shocked anytime he caught a glimpse of the bunny as he changed at how incredibly tiny he really was. His clothing obviously swamped him, but he almost always forgot how small the frame was that was hidden under it. He had been worried at first before he realized the bunny was perfectly well nourished – with a healthy, plump belly and layer of fat over his arms and legs, his skeleton was just petite.

            “Here we go,” Chanyeol said cheerily as he poured some of the shampoo/bodywash into his palm to scrub over the bunny’s head and chest. The bunny giggled as he tickled him slightly to make the washing a bit less awkward, and laughed aloud when Chanyeol flipped his ears the wrong way. Chanyeol had a hard time believing this bunny was 20 years old in human years, he seemed like just a child. “All washed!” He announced once he was done scrubbing. Minseok held his nose and scrunched his eyes before dunking under the water to rinse the wash out of his hair and ears. He popped back up out of the water with a grin.

            “Thank you Chanyeol,” the hybrid whispered as Chanyeol wrapped a fluffy towel all the way around him. The human simply ruffled the smaller boy’s hair in response before he ran off to change. It was nearly time for Yixing to arrive for dinner.

            Minseok still hadn’t appeared from the bedroom when the doorbell rang. Junmyeon, being the closest to the door from his spot at the table, jumped up and answered it. “Kris hyung!” The cat shouted and threw himself at the taller man. Chanyeol heard Kris’ hearty laugh and rounded the corner to see him and Tao rubbing Junmyeon’s head affectionately, giving and receiving little kisses before the cat moved away. Chanyeol never understood why the two didn’t adopt the cat hybrid, but that was a conversation for another time.

            “Hey guys,” Chanyeol put out his hand for a fist bump from each, but instead was crushed in a bone crunching hug from Tao who howled that it had been too long since they had seen each other. “I definitely saw you like, last month, Tao,” Chanyeol laughed as he pulled away from his college friend.

            “Well we need to get together more often,” the younger grumbled before moving away to greet Sehun and Jongin who were meowing at the human to come cuddle them.

            “Hello.” Chanyeol turned to the whispered voice and noticed Yixing for the first time. The black haired bunny had droopy eyes that matched his floppy black ears, and a lazy smile that revealed a single dimple that Baekhyun liked to stick his finger into anytime it appeared.

            “Hey Yixing,”Chanyeol patted the rabbit on his head and ushered him and his owner further into the heat of their apartment and out of the nipping winter air. “Minseok was getting ready after his bath, I’m not sure if he’s done yet though,” Chanyeol said as he moved toward the master bedroom. Kyungsoo and the hybrids were already in deep conversation and catching up on the past month with Tao who was constantly angry that he didn’t see “his favorite hyungs and hybrids more often.”

            “Minseok?” Chanyeol opened the door to look for the hybrid in question. Minseok jumped from where he was pulling his sweater over his head, his hair freshly blow dried and ears looking extra fluffy. He smiled sheepishly at his foster father.

            “Sorry, I’m a little nervous,” He admitted as he played with the sweater paws that were wrapped around his hands. “I’ve never met another bunny before.”

            “He seems pretty excited to meet you too,” Chanyeol reassured. “And you don’t need to worry, I honestly think you two will get along perfectly fine – he’s pretty similar to you, to be honest. He’s very quiet and a bit shy, and definitely nothing like the dogs you hang out with here.” Minseok smile slightly and nodded, following the taller out into the busy room.

            “Yixing, this is Minseok. Minseok, this is Yixing,” Chanyeol said immediately as they made their way over to the hybrid. The two bunnies stared at each other as Minseok came to a stop in front of the taller, and there seemed to be a moment where everyone in the room was holding their breath, before Yixing held out his hand with one of his small smiles.

            “Nice to meet you, Minseok,” he whispered.

            “Nice to meet you, Yixing,” Minseok whispered back and shook the other’s hand carefully.

            The moment was stalled again before, as if they had spoken aloud, the two moved off to sit together on the couch. Chanyeol held back a chuckle as he watch the two immediately plaster themselves together, rubbing their noses on each other’s necks and sniffing the other’s hair and clothes. He felt that it was a job well done.

 

            “So, where are you from, Minseok?” Minseok heard the words whispered into the notch where his ear met his skull. The question was so soft he was positive only his sensitive ears picked it up, as none of the other hybrids or humans payed them any attention from their position on the couch together.

            “Up North,” he replied vaguely, shoving his nose into Yixing’s collarbone. The other rabbit was so much bigger than himself, with much more muscle and fat on his bones, and towered several inches in height over him. Yixing’s arms were also much stronger than his own; they made him feel safe where they were wrapped snuggly around his tummy that was full from dinner.

            “Which shelter, may I ask?” The soothing voice asked.

            “Well, I was with an elderly woman at first – she died about three months ago though… and then I was at the northern Seoul hybrid shelter. I was in a couple random foster homes for a bit too until Kyungsoo came and got me,” Minseok said fondly. He really did like his foster dads this time around – his last refused to give him any extra clothing, and as winter approached he had gotten worried he would freeze to death. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were both just so kind, they both had hearts of gold and seemed to genuinely want to help hybrids, he couldn’t have asked for a better foster home. He frowned slightly as he remembered he would have to find a new permanent home eventually.

            “I’m sure you’ll get adopted soon,” Yixing said as though he could read Minseok’s worried mind. Minseok looked up at his face; the single dimple was showing as he smiled lazily at the other bunny. He rubbed their noses together comfortingly and nibbled on Minseok’s lip. “You’re so adorable – how could someone not want you soon?” Minseok blushed and looked down. He was used to getting called cute, but not by another bunny – it made his stomach do flips.

            “I kind of want to stay here,” he mumbled as he cuddled further into the other rabbit’s chest. “I really like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol,” he admitted.

            “That would be nice,” Yixing giggled. “I’ve never had another bunny friend.”

            “Me either,” Minseok agreed. “It’s definitely nice.” Yixing hummed in agreement before falling quiet again, his eyes shut as though he were ready for a nap. Minseok took the lull in the moment to look over at the animated conversation the rest of the hybrids and humans were having. Yixing told him that the giant man was his owner Kris, and the loud blonde was his boyfriend Tao – they had apparently adopted Xing a few months ago; Minseok refused to acknowledge the tight clamp in his stomach when he noticed how happy the other bunny seemed to be with his dads.

            Minseok was happy here, he actually did enjoy getting dragged around by Luhan and Jongdae to check out things around their little town, and he liked throwing the ball for Luhan at the park and petting behind Jongdae’s ears to hear the kitty purr. He even liked the pig piles Baekhyun and Sehun liked to trap him under, and how they all insisted on squeezing on the same couch when they watched movies. He liked all of them – or, well, at least most of them since it seemed that Jongin hated him. He always tried to stay out of the cat’s way and make himself as small as possible in his presence.

            “Yixing,” both bunnies looked up at the voice that called to the older hybrid. “It’s time to go, we don’t want to intrude any longer.” Yixing unwound his arms from around Minseok’s waist and stretched his back as the smaller bunny slid away from him. “I hope you two had fun though,” Kris said as he fondly patted his hybrid’s head. Yixing pulled on his coat as he nodded.

            “Can we come back soon?” he asked.

            Minseok whipped around to turn pleading eyes on his foster owners, but Chanyeol was already replying, “Of course Yixing! You can come over whenever – even if Kris and Tao aren’t around to bring you.” The bunny bowed slightly in thanks before following his tall owner’s out and into the chilly winter night.

            Minseok sat on the couch for another several moments, contemplating what to do next. He watched as the cats yawned and arched their backs where they laid around the floor and seats, and he saw Luhan fall against Baekhyun whose eyes were already closed. The clock on the wall revealed it was almost midnight. _How had time passed so fast?_ Minseok thought to himself. He had spent the entire evening talking solely with the other rabbit, but hadn’t noticed the hours that had slipped by. He enjoyed his time with Yixing – the other bunny was soft spoken and warm to cuddle with, his scent was also comforting in Minseok’s nose; it was familiar, like he had smelled it in the past, even though they had definitely never met before. Minseok was so deep in thought about his new friend that he barely registered Jongdae plopping down beside him and curling him into a fierce cuddle.

            “Mini, don’t replace me with Yixing,” the cat whined in his ear – much louder than the voice that had been whispering in it before. Minseok giggled and tickled behind the large, triangle ear that was pressing against his shoulder.

            “I would never replace you, Dae,” he laughed.

            “How did you like Yixing, though, Mini?” Junmyeon asked from where he was curled up between Sehun and Jongin who seemed to have passed out. “You two were awfully cozy at the end there.”

            Minseok blushed as he realized the older cat hybrid must have noticed the small exchange of kisses they had pressed to each other’s lips. “He’s really nice,” he decided to say. “I like how he smells like me – he just feels very familiar… I’ve never met another bunny though, it was nice talking to someone who understands what it’s like.” Jongdae nodded along with his words, his ear fur tickling along his jaw.

            “It’s nice you have a new friend, Minseok,” Kyungsoo said as he went about trying to rouse the sleepy hybrids to get them into their beds. “Yixing lives about fifteen minutes away, so we can definitely schedule more playdates. As well as once you both are more familiar with the area you can start walking to each other’s houses.” Minseok smiled small to himself – that would be really nice.

            “If you stay here for that long, that is,” Jongin yawned as he stretched his body out along the entire length of the long couch. “You’ll probably get transferred to a pound sooner or later.”

            “Jongin,” Chanyeol snapped. “Why would you say that?”

            “Because rodents don’t belong in foster homes or shelters,” Jongin shrugged. “They’re just pests – so they can just be killed off after a while when no one adopts them.” Minseok felt his heart drop in his chest.

            Suddenly he was pulled tightly against a firm chest as Jongdae hissed at his friend, “Shut the fuck up, Jongin. You have no right to say that, especially in front of Mini.”

            “Yeah, really Jongin, what’s up with you lately?” Kyungsoo frowned as he ran his hand through his hybrid’s hair, making the blonde cat purr.

            “I just don’t like rodents,” he said as though it were obvious.

            “Alright, time for bed,” Chanyeol announced more sternly, glaring daggers at the cat hybrid that actually lived at that house permanently. Minseok closed his eyes before pulling himself away from Jongdae. All the good, warm feelings from his encounter with Yixing had been ripped away by Jongin’s words. The bunny dragged his feet as he made his way into the warmth of his nest and pretended not to hear the hushed, angry voices coming from just outside the door.

            “Maybe we should try to find a new home for him,” Kyungsoo whispered.

            “Are you kidding me, Soo? You’re going to get rid of him just because Jongin has a problem with him? Minseok is thriving here, he’s made friends and come out of his shell so much since he’s arrived – and that’s what our jobs are, is helping hybrid’s make the best of their situation,” Chanyeol growled back. “We aren’t sending him away unless it’s with a new family that is adopting him.”

            “Well the tension between him and Jongin seems to just be getting worse. I’m worried he’ll agitate Jongin too much.”

            “You’re worried that _Minseok_ will agitate _Jongin_ too much? What are you talking about? Can you imagine how hard it’s been for him, being a bunny hybrid, and having to live with cats? That must be terrifying! But he hasn’t complained, he hasn’t said anything about them. We aren’t getting rid of him, and that’s final.”

            “We’ll see,” Kyungsoo got the final word as he pushed in the master bedroom door and the two shuffled around quietly to get ready for bed. Minseok feigned sleep until the two of them got into bed, each turned away from the other rather than cuddled together like he was so used to seeing them. Minseok squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he wouldn’t be sent away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all the kudos and hits <3 this fic should be about another two or three chapters long!

“Hey Chanyeol?” The tall brunette glanced up from his laptop that was perched precariously on the side of the couch. “Have you seen my blue pillow?” Baekhyun asked sleepily, rubbing a hand over his ears with one hand and scrubbing the crust out of his eyes with the other. “I definitely had it when I went to bed but now it’s gone…” the usually hyper puppy pouted as he continued to rub at his sleepy face. Chanyeol glanced at the time – 7:00 in the morning, he was shocked the hybrid was even awake.

            “No, can’t say I’ve seen it, Baek,” Chanyeol admitted, standing up and trudging into the dogs’ room. Luhan was sprawled out like a starfish over his bed with most of his blankets kicked to his feet and his pillow over half of his face. Chanyeol tiptoed quietly over to the other bed and checked around for the familiar blue pillow that was the only item Baekhyun had with him when he arrived at their house. Chanyeol shook his head, “Did you bring it somewhere?”

            “No!” Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms. “I swear I had it last night – cause I can never fall asleep without it. I got up to go to the bathroom and I came back and I couldn’t find it. I don’t know where it could possibly have gone.” The puppy hybrid looked like he was about to cry. Chanyeol walked over and wrapped his arms around the corgi, letting him lean against him for several moments.

            “When everyone’s up we’ll see if they took it or something, okay?”

            Baekhyun nodded and resigned to crawling into Luhan’s bed and cuddling up to the terrier hybrid to make up for the lack of his favorite pillow. Chanyeol closed the door quietly before heading back to the work he’d been trying to get through to allow Luhan’s adoption to be finalized.

            Now that he thought of it, it seemed like quite a few things had gone missing in the past few weeks; Kyungsoo’s shirt, Sehun’s hairbrush, Junmyeon’s scarf and now Baekhyun’s pillow. Yixing had also been convinced that he’d left his sweatshirt here the last time he was over, but no one had been able to find it for the bunny. Chanyeol tapped his chin  as he pondered where all these things possibly could have gone in the small space that they all occupied.

            “Whatcha thinkin about?” Kyungsoo yawned as he left the master bedroom. The smaller draped himself over Chanyeol’s shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, pressing his lips along the pulse point. Chanyeol smiled, tilting his head back to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek.

            “Baekhyun’s pillow has gone missing – I just realized a lot of stuff has gone missing recently,” Chanyeol whispered. “Did you ever find your shirt?”

            Kyungsoo groaned as he climbed over the couch to lay with his head on his boyfriend’s thigh. “No, I haven’t,” he admitted. “I’m a bit peeved about it too. I loved that shirt.” The smaller nuzzled further up until his cheek was resting on Chanyeol’s stomach. “Whatcha doin?”

            “Trying to finalize these papers to get Luhan’s adoption done,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m kinda procrastinating though, he’s one I’m pretty sad to see go.”

            “Yeah, he’s become a part of this little family. But I think he’ll be happy with this guy, he seemed like a good owner – he’ll definitely spoil Luhan rotten,” Kyungsoo laughed and slowly closed Chanyeol’s laptop, pushing it off to the side and onto the coffee table. “You know,” Kyungsoo began as he sat up. “With Minseok sleeping in the master bedroom it’s been weeks since we’ve gotten any alone time,” he murmured as he pulled himself into his boyfriend’s lap so he was facing the taller. Chanyeol grinned, settling his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips.

            “We kinda figured that was gonna happen when we agreed to have so many people living in such a tiny space,” Chanyeol said with a shrug, leaning up to capture Kyungsoo’s lips with his own. “I do miss it though.”

            Kyungsoo pressed himself flush against Chanyeol’s chest, kissing him again and immediately let Chanyeol deepen it. The smaller’s arms wrap around his neck, trying to pull them even closer together as their crotches brushed. Chanyeol groaned, “Kyungsoo, we’re on the couch.”

            “Yah, and the hybrids are asleep,” Kyungsoo said as though it were obvious.

            “We’re not having sex on the couch at seven in the morning when any of them could walk out and see us,” Chanyeol said sternly, tightening his grip when his boyfriend tried to roll his hips against his own. “We can always find a new place for Minseok to sleep,” he suggested, making Kyungsoo groan and roll his eyes. “When Luhan moves out we can move him into Baekhyun’s room – and then we can have the master bedroom all to ourselves,” he grinned against the lips that were pressing incessantly against his own.

            “But I wanna now,” the younger whined, running his hand down Chanyeol’s chest and rubbing his crotch.

            “What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?”

            Chanyeol turned and looked at a topless, very sleepy looking pair of cat hybrids. Sehun’s blonde hair was strewed everywhere and his eyes were fighting to stay open, while Jongdae’s ears were both pressed to his head and his hair was flattened strangely to his skull. “Why are you two being gross in the living room this early in the morning?” Jongdae whined as he dragged his feet into the kitchen.

            Kyungsoo sighed as he slid off his boyfriend’s lap and followed the cat into the kitchen for some breakfast. Chanyeol stood and stretched his back, ignoring the annoyed look on Sehun’s face. “What do you expect of us Sehun? We’ve been dating for years and now we barely get any alone time.”

            “Still gross,” Sehun stuck his tongue out before scoping out the smell of food.

 

            “Good morning,” Minseok greeted as he walked out into the room of hybrids and humans eating freshly scrambled eggs and cooked bacon. He was already dressed in the sweater Sehun had insisted be permanently added to his wardrobe, along with the coat Kyungsoo had given him.

            “Where are you goin?” Jongdae piped up from around the mouthfuls of food he had shoved down.

            “Yixing and I are going to the museum,” He said happily, snatching a muffin off the table.

            “You two are getting pretty serious,” Junmyeon pointed out. “When is this whole thing gonna become official?”

            Minseok could feel his face heating up. “W-W-We… we aren’t… I don’t think,” he stuttered, his face getting warmer at the laughs from those around the table. “We’re just friends…”

            “Friends who cuddle and kiss and go on dates – yes, totally normal ‘just friends’,” Luhan giggled. Minseok smacked him lightly on the head.

            “Hey, its fine if they’re taking it slow,” Chanyeol pointed out. Minseok nodded in thanks before slipping on his shoes and waving goodbye. He grinned all the way on the short walk to Yixing’s house. Would Yixing ask him to be his boyfriend? Is Yixing even interested in him like that? Minseok pressed his cold hands to his warm face as he felt his smile grow at the thought of actually finding a mate – that would be wonderful.

 

            “Who the _fuck_ touched my stuff?” Jongdae howled. Chanyeol saw Jongin roll his eyes from behind the book he was reading.

            “Get in line, Jongdae – this house seems to be eating everyone’s possessions,” the cat hybrid grumbled. “What of your stuff has gone missing?” The black haired cat hybrid flopped himself on Jongin, making the other mewl in annoyance.

            “My earring! The back stud I always wear? I took it out last night for the first time in months, but now it’s gone,” he whined, hitting Jongin in the chest. “Help me look for it – be a good friend!”

            “Everyone’s stuff is going missing, I don’t think I could help.”

            “Where’s everything going?” Chanyeol wondered aloud, closing his laptop and standing up. “Like, when did everything start going missing?” Jongdae sat up off of Jongin and looked to the ceiling.

            “A couple weeks ago – when Kyungsoo’s shirt disappeared,” Jongdae said.

            “Yup, right after that stupid rat started living here, everything started disappearing,” Jongin said, closing his book and resting his chin on his hand. “Maybe you should ask him where everything’s gone.”

            “Are you suggesting Minseok is stealing from everyone?” Sehun asked from where he was curled on the couch – Chanyeol had thought he was asleep, but the cat seemed to be able to drift in and out of consciousness when convenient.

            “Well, I’m just saying, that’s when everyone started losing their stuff,” Jongin pointed out. Chanyeol stood up and headed into the master bedroom; he could feel cat hybrids on his heels.

            “Well, he only has a tiny corner of a room to himself, it can’t be hard to check,” he concluded as he opened the door. He motioned to the nest of blankets and pillows that was the same as it always was. “See?”

            Jongin strolled right by him and started rifling through the blankets.

            “Jongin! That’s an invasion of privacy!” Jongdae protested from behind him.

            “Yeah? And stealing isn’t?” He asked as he held up a familiar blue pillow and red flannel shirt. Chanyeol was taken back as the cat hybrid pulled out more and more items he recognized from around the house, including the little black stud Jongdae had been complaining about. “The little rodent is a fucking thief,” Jongin hissed.

            “Now Jongin, I’m sure there’s an explanation,” Chanyeol said, unsure of himself.

            “Whatever, all I know is that everyone’s stuff went missing and I just found it in his bed – so, I wonder why I’m jumping to conclusions,” the blonde cat huffed, crossing his arms. Chanyeol sighed – Jongin was right, they had pretty much caught Minseok red handed, he just couldn’t understand why the bunny would take everyone’s stuff.

            “We’ll ask him about it when he gets back,” Chanyeol concluded.

            “Ask who about what?” They turned to see Kyungsoo, still dressed in his winter coat and boots, walking over to the group gathered at the door to the master bedroom. “What’s going on?”

            “I found your flannel shirt,” Jongin said, bringing it over to his owner and purring at the pets he received. “That stinking rodent took it.” Kyungsoo binked in confusion, looking to Chanyeol for confirmation.

            “We found everyone’s missing stuff in Minseok’s bed,” Chanyeol sighed.

            “I told you that rat was nothing but trouble!” Jongin whined, nuzzling his face into the underside of Kyungsoo’s chin.

            “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo’s eyes were narrowed. “I think we need to have a talk about him.” Jongdae and Sehun both stared between their foster parents.

            “You aren’t thinking of kicking him out, are you?” Jongdae screeched.

            “Jongin doesn’t seem to like him very much, and now he’s stolen stuff from everyone in the house – I think that deserves some punishment,” Kyungsoo said.

            “Sure, punish him, but don’t make him leave,” the cat hybrid insisted.

            “We’ll see,” Kyungsoo said, sending Chanyeol a meaningful look. The taller just shook his head and looked down. The group stood quietly, staring at the items resting in their palms, and wondered what they should do next. “Mini won’t be back from Yixing’s until dinner,” Kyungsoo finally said to break the silence. “So just go back to what you all were doing before,” he sighed.

            Chanyeol nodded before exiting the room and going to find Baekhyun, who was laying sprawled out on the floor of his room tossing a ball up into the air and catching it as it came down. Chanyeol dangled the baby blue pillow in front of his nose. The puppy hybrid seemed to take a couple moments to register what he was seeing before jumping up and grabbing it with a squeak. “You found it?” His voice was bordering on a scream.

            “Yup,” Chanyeol laughed, ruffling the smaller’s hair as he stared at the pillow in his hands.

            “Where was it?” The corgi asked.

            Chanyeol sighed, “We found everyone’s missing stuff in Minseok’s bed… we’re not totally sure why he would do something like this, so we’re going to talk to him when he gets home.”

            “I’m sure there’s a reason for it,” Baekhyun said immediately, even though it had been his favorite possession that had been stolen, he seemed convinced that Minseok hadn’t done anything wrong. Chanyeol nodded slowly in agreement.

            “Kyungsoo’s pissed though,” he sighed. “Jongin already sort of put it in his head that he didn’t like him, so now he’s taking this opportunity to get rid of Mini completely.”

            “Why does Jongin hate Minseok so much?” Baekhyun pondered aloud as he sat back down on his bed and cuddled with the pillow in his arms. “He got along perfectly well with the Chinchilla hybrid we had a bit ago – he never called it a rat or a smelly rodent or anything. Why Minseok?”

            “I’m not sure, Baek. That cat sometimes makes no sense,” He rolled his eyes. “I’m technically his fucking owner on paper, yet he’s always been more of Kyungsoo’s than mine – so I’ve never really gotten a chance to talk to him and fully understand him.”

            “I always forget about that, to be honest,” Baekhyun laughed. “That you and Kyungsoo adopted Jongin together. Why’d you think that’d be a good idea?”

            “It was when we were actually getting serious,” Chanyeol shrugged. “We figured that would be the next step to see if we were actually compatible was to get a living thing to take care of together. I didn’t know it was gonna be a hybrid who completely ignored me and sucked up to Kyungsoo.”

            “You shoulda just gotten a house plant or something,” Baekhyun giggled.

            Chanyeol swatted him fondly on the top of his head and reminded him dinner would be in the next hour or so before walking out of the dog’s bedroom. He could hear pots and pans clinking in the kitchen and Jongdae whining that he wanted to order Chinese food because “we have pasta _every night_ , hyung!” And Kyungsoo scolding him because “you’re all gonna get fat if we have takeout as much as you want it, and then whose gonna want to adopt you?” Chanyeol chuckled lightly to himself before settling down on the couch again where a Luhan had taken up residence for his afternoon nap. Chanyeol let his finger’s card through the terrier’s hair as he scrolled through his social media.

            He had almost forgotten the entire situation that was on hand until he heard the front door unlock and be pushed open, followed by giggles and a “hello!” He, and everyone else in the living room, turned to watch Minseok walk into the house with Yixing right behind him. They looked like the happiest couple in the world after a wonderful date, with their cheeks flushed as they held hands and shot each other smiles. Chanyeol felt bad ruining this moment with an interrogation.

            “Hey Minseok and Yixing, how was the museum?” He decided to start with the question, smiling at the two.

            “So fun!” Minseok squeaked. “The man at the front let us in for free! And then we saw tons of dinosaurs and fossils and plants – it was so cool.” Chanyeol had never seen the bunny grin and talk for so long all at once.

            “Minseok,” Chanyeol heard the stern voice from behind the bunny. Minseok’s grin faltered as he turned to look at Kyungsoo who was standing with his arms crossed angrily. The bunny flinched slightly, moving closer to Yixing. “We need to talk – can you tell Yixing to go now?” The larger rabbit hybrid frowned, pulling Minseok close to his side protectively.

            “Why? What’s going on?” Yixing asked in a quiet but stern voice.

            “We just have a situation at this house that needs to be discussed,” Kyungsoo said vaguely.

            Jongin stood from his perch on the loveseat and brought a familiar looking green sweatshirt over to Yixing, handing it to him. “I believe this is yours,” the cat hybrid said, glaring at Minseok in the process. Yixing took it and stared at the article of clothing that had gone missing the past week.

            “So I did leave it here! Where’d you find it?” He asked in confusion.

            “That’s what our little family conversation is gonna be about,” Jongin said as he continued his glare at the smaller bunny who refused to look at him. “Minseok, wanna tell Yixing where his favorite sweatshirt had gone?”

            “I…” the bunny hybrid looked near tears as he looked at each human and hybrid in the room. “I’m sorry…” he apologized quietly.

            “Why? What’s going on?” Yixing questioned again.

            “This little thief took everyone’s stuff,” Jongin huffed. “We found tons of missing items all buried in his bed – including your sweatshirt.” Yixing looked down at Minseok but didn’t loosen his grip on the smaller’s shoulder. He seemed to ponder for a moment, his nose twitching.

            “Well, I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” he decided. “Minseok, why don’t you say why you took stuff?”

            “I don’t…” Minseok trailed off, staring down at the floor. “I don’t really know. I just wanted it. I liked having a little piece of everyone to myself. I didn’t really mean to steal – I didn’t know it was stuff anyone would really miss. I’m sorry,” he concluded, his voice hollow.

            “So he admits to it,” Jongin said, turning around to make eye contact with Kyungsoo as he pointed at the offending hybrid. “Tell him he has to leave!”

            “You’re going to kick him out for nesting?” Yixing asked in confusion. Everyone paused for a moment, staring at the older bunny.

            “What’s nesting?” Luhan finally asked.

            “Oh,” Yixing looked between all the confused faces. “I guess you guys really wouldn’t know. Do dogs and cats not do it? When a bunny is getting near it’s heat it starts nesting – making a comfortable and personal area for it to have its litter,” Yixing explained. “Minseok obviously wanted a little piece of each of you because your scents make him feel more comfortable and at home. Really it was a compliment if he took something from you.”

            “Wait, wait, wait,” Chanyeol cut in. “Heats? Don’t only females go into heat?” The cats and dogs in the room nodded in agreement.

            “Well, sure, usually,” Yixing nodded. “In nature at least with actually bunnies only girls do. But certain boy rabbit hybrids have been going into heats for years. I didn’t think it was really that big of information.” He shrugged and looked down at Minseok who still was staring at the floor and shaking slightly. He shoved his nose into his hair and nuzzled him gently. “Minseok’s heat is right around the corner – I’d say within the next week or so. I’m surprised none of you noticed the change in his scent.”

            The cats and dogs exchanged looks. “Oh, we had,” Sehun said casually. “We just kinda figured it was because we were getting used to the rodent smell and had finally started thinking it smelled good.”

            “Yeah, we didn’t know boys could go into heat,” Jongdae said quickly. “And if this whole situation is all because of that… I don’t think we should be mad at him,” Jongdae looked over at Kyungsoo whose eyes were still narrowed. The entire house seemed to stop as they waited for one of the humans to make a move and decide what was going to happen, but neither did or said anything. Finally, Baekhyun stood from his place on the carpet and walked into his room. All eyes were on him as he walked back out with a familiar blue pillow and handed it to Minseok whose eyes were wide in terror. Baekhyun smiled.

            “You can have it for a while if it makes you feel more comfortable,” He said, and Chanyeol never thought he’d heard the puppy hybrid speak so softly. “I know it helps me a lot to fall asleep, and if it helps you with this whole thing, I can give it up for another week.” Again the bunny hybrid looked near tears as he gripped the blue fabric and mumbled out a thank you. Yixing looked fondly down at the bunny tucked under his arm and then at Baekhyun.

            “Fine.” They all looked over at a still angry looking Kyungsoo. “I guess we can forgive this whole situation,” he sighed and walked over to Minseok, petting his long ears. “But you need to tell us when these things are happening.”

            “Honestly, I really didn’t know,” the bunny whispered, glancing up at Yixing. “I guess it kind of makes sense now… but I would have told you guys if I realized.”

            Kyungsoo nodded slowly, “Always just tell us anything that’s going on, okay?”

            Minseok nodded and resumed his staring at the floor.

            Chanyeol smiled small and stood up. He clapped, “Well, now that that’s settled – I’m starving. Yixing, would you like to stay for dinner?” The black haired bunny grinned and nodded. “Well, let’s eat then,” Chanyeol cheered and ushered the group into the dining room. He rested his hand on top of brown hair and droopy ears. “Don’t worry, Minseok.” The bunny stared up at him with still too-wide eyes. “I won’t let them kick you out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter posts in one day? Hell yah - I've got a lot of free time this weekend so who knows? this may get finished today!
> 
> WARNING: this is the chapter where the "rape/non-con" warning comes into play, along with violence, blood, swearing, etc. so don't read if you don't like that!!

Chanyeol had never had to deal with hybrids going into heat. They’d always had males in their foster home, and almost exclusively dogs and cats. Sure, he sometimes heard Sehun and Jongin or Baekhyun and Luhan “helping each other out” since there weren’t any females around for when they got horny, but he’d never had to deal with the insanity that came with Minseok’s arriving heat.

            He obviously didn’t have the impeccable sense of smell that the hybrids had acquired from their animal side, so he didn’t completely understand when the change happened in the atmosphere and only noticed when it was nearly too late. Suddenly everyone was on edge; Jongdae shifting slightly in his normal seat next to the bunny hybrid as they ate their meals, Sehun immediately leaving the room when Minseok came to cuddle on the couch, and even Junmyeon casually would decide to go for a walk when the rabbit decided to sit with him and watch a movie. The little changes suddenly turned into silence at the dinner table and Baekhyun flinching violently when his friend hugged him after coming home from a date with Yixing.

            It was starting to affect the bunny hybrid too, but in the opposite way. The tiny hybrid suddenly became much more confident with his touches and demanding cuddles when he wanted them. When the other hybrids in the house began avoiding him, he started marking Chanyeol as his own. Minseok would rest his head on his thigh and allow the human to play with his excessively floppy ears, he would climb into the human’s bed to cuddle at night, and would demand kisses when he came back from a day out of the house. It went on for days before everything finally snapped.

            Chanyeol had been out grocery shopping, while Kyungsoo took the dogs to the park – Luhan insisting on going nearly every day so he can spend as much time as possible with the small human and Baekhyun before he was to be moved to his new home next month. Chanyeol should have figured something was wrong when he walked through the door and the entire house was silent. He stood in the doorway a moment, confused as to why he didn’t have a needy bunny clinging to his shirt hem demanding hugs, or even a well-mannered Junmyeon greeting him.

            The living room was empty. Chanyeol turned in a circle, thinking for a moment. _They must all be napping_ , he thought, nodding to himself when he realized it was about three in the afternoon which was prime nap time. He tiptoed into the kitchen to fix himself a snack, and leave out a bowl of cut up fruits for when the boys did wake up. He was humming to himself when he suddenly heard a crash, making him drop the knife he was using and sparsely miss impaling his foot with it. “Shit,” he mumbled, wiping off his hands quickly before rushing down the hall toward the noise. “Boys?” He called loudly, checking in on the rooms whose doors were open. All the rooms appeared to be empty.

            He came to a stop at the cat’s door that was closed, he banged on it heavily with his fist. “Jongin?” He called. “Jongdae? Junmyeon?” He called louder with each name, becoming more frantic. “What was that noise? Is everything okay?” When he got no response from the room he tried the door handle, which jiggled but didn’t turn. “Fuckin’ hell,” he murmured to himself as he braced his shoulder against the door. “Boys, open the door!” He yelled. This time a small squeak broke the silence of the room, but it sounded muffled. “Minseok?” He called. Again, several moments of silence followed.

            The lock was pretty old, so Chanyeol didn’t have much of an issue shoving it open with the force of his shoulder. He only had to slam his body weight against it twice before the door swung open. “Is everything okay-” He broke off as the sight that was before him registered in his brain.

            Minseok was pressed face first into the mattress, his sweater bunched up to his neck and his jeans ripped down to his knees that were shaking where they were pressed into the bed. His hands were clawing at the bedding, several fingertips dripping with blood. Only Jongin also was in the room, kneeling behind the rabbit hybrid with his nails digging into his hip painfully and another hand’s finger’s pressed into Minseok’s hole. The cat hybrid’s mouth was pulled into a sneer, his canines showing. Chanyeol was frozen in the spot for several seconds as he took in the violent display before him. He was jolted out of his stupor at Minseok’s distressed cry that had Jongin shoving him down into the bedding harder as he struggled to move away.

            “Jongin,” Chanyeol yelled, frantically running over and grabbing the cat hybrid around the waist, hauling him away. He heard a hiss and felt the slap of a hand across his face, and then the telltale blood dripping down his face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Chanyeol screamed as he threw the cat to the ground. The blonde scrambled to his feet, hissing and spitting at the human.

            “Don’t touch me!” The cat screeched. His pupils were blown wide and he was trembling. Chanyeol took a step back.

            “What do you think you’re doing to Minseok?” Chanyeol asked again, trying to get his trembling voice under control.

            “Teaching that fucking rodent a lesson!” He said as if it was obvious, moving to shove past his owner to move toward the bunny hybrid again. Chanyeol grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back again, getting yet another hiss.

            “Get out, right now,” Chanyeol said sternly. “I’m calling Kyungsoo immediately.”

            “Why?” Jongin asked, his eyes growing wide.

            “You were raping him, Jongin!” Chanyeol yelled, the words feeling heavy on his tongue.

            “He’s a pest! That type of stuff doesn’t matter! His type of hybrid was only made for sex,” Jongin said, waving his arms around as though he were explaining something to a child. Chanyeol just stared at him, pointing to the open door. The cat hybrid growled before stalking out of the room. Chanyeol paused for a moment, turning at the heavy, sobbing breathing from behind him. The tall brunette walked over to the bunny slowly, trying not to scare him. He was curled into the blankets, covering his face and sobbing.

            “Minseok?” Chanyeol whispered as he got closer. He was scared to touch the bunny, not knowing what would scare him. “Minseok, are you okay?” He whispered as he crouched at the edge of the bed. He reached out a hand slowly so the bunny could see him doing it, and carefully petted over the soft rabbit ears. The sobs that wracked his small body increased as Chanyeol slowly pulled him into an embrace. He wrapped the bunny in the soft blanket, holding him protectively in his arms. He let the rabbit cry as he pulled out his phone and dialed his boyfriend.

            “Chanyeol?”

            “Get home, now,” Chanyeol said immediately.

            “Why, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked.

            “Your fucking cat,” Chanyeol growled. “He did something that I can’t-” Chanyeol took a deep breath. “I can’t even begin to – just. Just get home, immediately.”

            “Alright, we’re leaving now,” Kyungsoo mumbled before hanging up.

            Chanyeol put down the phone and cuddled Minseok closer, shushing comfortingly in his ear and petting his hair. The bunny didn’t seem to be calming down any time soon, every time the sobs began to quiet, he would start right back up again with the violent, shaking crying. Chanyeol wondered what he should do – stay with the bunny, or go and talk to Jongin. He had to think for only a few moments before deciding to stay with the rabbit. He would deal with the cat hybrid once Kyungsoo got home.

            “Minseok,” Chanyeol whispered, surprised at how calm his voice stayed. “You need to calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep sobbing like this.” The bunny choked as he tried to calm his breathing, his eyes squeezed closed and soaking the front of Chanyeol’s shirt with his tears. Chanyeol hummed against his hair until he finally calmed down enough for the human to try to talk to him. “Can you tell me what happened?” Chanyeol asked, wiping his thumb under the hybrid’s eyes and allowing the bunny to grip his hand painfully tight.

            “I-I-I-” he stammered, sobs threatening to break through again. “I don’t-don’t… I don’t know wh-what happened,” his grip tightened and he let out a single sob before trying to continue. “I was… I was just in th-the living room… Junmy-myeon and I were w-w-w-watching a movie… but he- but he wanted to- to- to go on another walk… Jongdae and Sehun went with him and- and – and… Jongin stayed, but,” another sob shook through his frame. “He was suddenly b-b-being nice. He wanted t-t-to cuddle on the couch. A-A-And he said he wanted t-t-to show me something in his r-r-room but then-” Minseok began sobbing violently again. Chanyeol wrapped him closer, his eyes shut tight in anger. He tried to calm his own breath\as he petted over Minseok’s shoulders and back, trying to rub the shakes out of his tiny body. Chanyeol felt numb. His anger was burning in him, but he also didn’t want it to come out while he was comforting the traumatized rabbit.

            “Are you hurt?” Chanyeol finally asked. Minseok froze at his words, his entire body tensing up.

            “I don’t… I don’t know,” Minseok whispered; the trembling becoming worse.

            “I need to check if I should be bringing you to a doctor,” Chanyeol murmured, looking at the tiny hybrid wrapped up in such a large blanket. Minseok stayed frozen for nearly a full minute before nodding slowly. Chanyeol moved slowly as to not frighten the bunny even more. He slowly unwrapped the fluffy blanket, revealing the rumpled sweater that was still bunched up above the bunny’s navel and his jeans that were still pulled past his knees. The bunny moved to remove them completely and winced at the movement. Chanyeol pulled him slightly off his lap to be able to see him a bit better, and had to school his features of the reaction he wanted to make at the amount of blood and scratches on the bunny. His thighs are covered in little pinpricks where claws had dug into his flesh – dried blood covering the milky white.

            Chanyeol glanced up at Minseok for permission before turning him onto his stomach. The bunny began trembling when the human sucked in a breath. The bunny’s hips were covered in claw markings that were gouged way too deep, and blood was dripping from his hole down his thighs. “Alright,” Chanyeol whispered, trying to keep the shaking out of his own voice. “I think,” he cleared his throat slightly. “I think we need to go to the doctor… a couple of these may need stitches,” he whispered, barely brushing his finger over one of the chunks of missing flesh that hadn’t stopped bleeding. The bunny flinched in pain, curling in on himself again.

            “Chanyeol?” He turned, hearing the front door close. He heard muted talking from the living room – most likely his boyfriend was talking to the cat hybrid he had banished to the living room. “Are you in here?” He heard Kyungsoo ask as the smaller male appeared in the door way. His eyes suddenly widened. Kyungsoo dropped his bag and quickly made his way over. “Jesus Christ, Minseok… what happened?” He looked immediately to Chanyeol.

            “Your cat,” Chanyeol growled. “He decided to try and rape Minseok.” He could almost hear Kyungsoo swallow, his boyfriend’s eyes comically wide as he took in the claw marks staining the bunny’s soft skin.

            “I don’t,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “I can’t believe that. Jongin would never do something like that.”  
            “Are you shitting me, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol could hear his voice getting louder. “You can literally _look_ at Minseok and see what happened!” He yelled as he stood up. “I need to bring him to the hospital because I’m pretty sure he needs stitches because of your goddamn cat’s claws,” he glared at his boyfriend who was still staring at Minseok in shock.

            “I just… Why would he do that?” Kyungsoo whispered.

            “Why don’t you go ask him?” Chanyeol asked, pointing in the direction of the living room. “I need to bring Mini to the hospital,” he muttered as he got the bunny bundled up in the blanket again. He let Minseok bury his face in his chest, knowing the bunny wouldn’t want to see the cat as they would have to pass him to get out of the house.

            Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo one more glare before stalking out of the room and out of the house – ignoring the concerned inquiries from the hybrids.

 

            “Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, sitting down with the cat after getting the rest of the hybrid’s their snacks. He decided not to answer Baekhyun’s insistent questions of what happened until he knew officially what the answer was. “Can you tell me about it?”

            “That fucking rabbit seemed to think he could just come in here and own the place,” Jongin said immediately. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue, because this definitely wasn’t what he expected his hybrid to say. “He came in here and everyone immediately loved him – even you started paying more attention to him than me! He’s just a stupid rodent! Hybrids like him weren’t made to be companions, Kyungsoo. They were made for whorehouses and sex slaves for humans. No one wants a bunny hybrid as just a pet. They don’t even have any sort of personality – they’re all just quiet and horny, so I don’t understand why you all love him so much!”

            “That still doesn’t explain what happened,” Kyungsoo frowned at his cat’s harsh words.

            “I wanted him gone,” Jongin said sternly. “So I showed my dominance over him – that’s how you get another hybrid out of your territory,” he explained, glaring down at his hands.

            “Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighed. “You can’t do something like this. You should have spoken to me if he was really bothering you that much,” Kyungsoo frowned. “I knew you didn’t really like him, but I didn’t know you hated him THIS much.”

            “Well I do!” the cat shouted.

            “You never had a problem with Yixing,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

            “Yeah because he would come over for a few hours at a time and sit in the background, out of the way. Yixing knows his place. This fucking rodent didn’t – so I had to show him,” Jongin hissed.

            “Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo murmured, petting over Jongin’s hair. “I’ll make sure he’s gone soon so you’re more comfortable here.” Jongin purred.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end!!

“I can’t believe you.” Chanyeol could feel the tears pricking at his eyes as he stared down at his boyfriend. “How could you possibly tell me to take Minseok to the shelter after everything that’s happen?” He refused to let his voice crack. His boyfriend shrugged, his eyes dry and face emotionless, even at the insane situation at hand.

            “I don’t think its right for him to be here,” Kyungsoo said blankly. “He really upsets Jongin, and I don’t think it’s good for our hybrid to be agitated by the fosters we take in,” he explained.

            “So you’re telling me we should get rid of Minseok because _he_ upsets _Jongin_ ,” Chanyeol said in awe. “Not that we should be finding him a safe, loving home to get away from that fucking cat who _raped him_.”

            “He didn’t rape him,” Kyungsoo sighed. “He explained it that he was trying to show his dominance to get Minseok to leave. It was the animal instincts coming out, Chanyeol. We can’t blame him for that.”

            “I literally cannot believe what I’m hearing,” Chanyeol just shook his head, shoving past his boyfriend and out of their room.

            “I’m filling out the paperwork this afternoon,” Kyungsoo called after him, making Chanyeol pause in his steps. “I’m going to have him transferred to the shelter by tomorrow.” Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo for several long seconds before turning and walking away, heading for the room where the bunny hybrid was currently being housed. He pushed open the door quietly, afraid the hybrid would be asleep, but saw the droopy eared bunny sitting up in bed with a book in his lap.

            “Hey,” Chanyeol said softly as he walked in. Minseok flinched but calmed when he looked up and saw who it was. He didn’t greet Chanyeol back – he hadn’t really spoken since the incident. “How are you doing? Do I need to change the gauze?” The bunny hybrid seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head and looking back down at his book. Chanyeol bit his lip in worry. It had been three days since he brought the rabbit back from the hospital with over fifty stitches and instructions to watch him closely in case of shock or trauma. Yixing had been calling every day, begging to come over and see Minseok, but Chanyeol had been refusing – saying the bunny needed rest. He understood why the bunny’s would-be mate was worried. The trauma of the cat hybrid attacking him had seemed to stop the bunny’s impending heat and made him into a hollow shell of what he used to be. The rabbit was never talkative or loud, but he had been playful and cuddly and loving – all of that was gone now.

            “Minseok,” Chanyeol whispered again, making the bunny look up. “Would you like me to do anything for you? Get you something to eat? Or I could tell Yixing he can come over for a little bit this afternoon?” The rabbit shook his head again. Chanyeol’s stomach clenched – the bunny would never reject a change to see the other hybrid. “Are you sure?” Another nod. “Minseok,” Chanyeol sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He forced himself to make eye contact. “Kyungsoo wants to transfer you to the shelter.” The bunny’s eyes widened in terror. He jumped up from where he was sitting, gripping Chanyeol’s sweater in his little fists. His mouth opened, his lips trembling as though he wanted to speak, but no words came out. “Shh,” Chanyeol hushed, pulling him close and trying to calm the bunny’s shaking. “I won’t let him send you away,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m going to figure out a way to keep you here.” He could feel Minseok nod against his chest. “I’m gonna go out for a few hours – do you feel safe here?” He’d gotten into the habit of asking the bunny this every time he left the house now. Minseok nodded. Chanyeol petted his ears and smiled before heading out.

            The phone rang once before a soft voice answered. “Hey Yixing,” Chanyeol greeted as he walked down the street. “Would you mind coming and getting lunch with me?” he asked. He heard the hybrid hum as he thought for a moment.

            “Sure, would you like me to ask my owners to come as well? Or just me?” Yixing asked in his quiet tone.

            “Just you would be fine. Meet me at the café down the street in five?”

            “See you there,” the bunny hung up.

            Chanyeol only had to wait a minute before the bunny pushed into the café and found him sitting at a table by the window. They greeted each other normally, the human ordering a coffee and the bunny ordering a tea because milk upset his stomach. After the formalities were over, they fell into an awkward silence. “Yixing,” Chanyeol finally said. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been letting you see Minseok – it’s just been really difficult.”

            “No, no, I completely understand,” Yixing said quickly. “I’m just very worried about him.”

            “I’ve been taking care of him every day and I’m still worried about him,” Chanyeol shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “He won’t talk anymore. He won’t cuddle either – and even when he first arrived and was all shy he still loved hugs and cuddles. I’m worried this whole thing hurt him a lot more than he’s allowing us to see.”

            “Of course it did,” Yixing said sternly. “He’d never had a heat before – he was a virgin, and his first experience with something that’s supposed to be intimate and loving was extremely violent. I don’t blame him for being so freaked out.”

            “He was?” Chanyeol asked in surprise, Minseok was 20 in human years, but Chanyeol wasn’t totally sure what that meant for bunnies maturity wise. Yixing nodded slowly. They sat in silence again for a moment. “I didn’t know that…” Chanyeol muttered, rubbing his head. “Kyungsoo wants to send him away,” Chanyeol finally said. “He seems to be blaming Minseok for what happened, and sees Jongin as being completely innocent.” Yixing’s jaw dropped slightly.

            “Really?” he whispered. “Chanyeol… Chanyeol you can’t do that. The shelters aren’t going to care that this whole thing happened – they’re going to treat him badly,” Yixing said frantically, reaching across the table to grip Chanyeol’s hand harshly.

            “I won’t let him,” Chanyeol assured. “That’s… that’s what I wanted to talk to you about actually.” Yixing blinked at him, silently urging him to continue. Chanyeol swallowed nervously. “I… I want to adopt Minseok,” He admitted. “Technically Jongin is under my name, but he’s never really been my hybrid – he’s Kyungsoo’s. I want Minseok to legally be mine so I can make sure he’s always well taken care of and safe,” he said in a rush.

            “Well of course you want to adopt him,” Yixing giggled slightly. “You’ve seemed enamored with him since he arrived. I figured you’d want to adopt him sooner or later.”

            “Do you think he’ll be okay with it?” Chanyeol asked.

            “Of course! He loves you Chanyeol,” Yixing said, smiling fondly. “He talks about you all the time, and tells me how much he wishes you and Kyungsoo would keep him permanently.” Chanyeol stared at him in awe.

            “I didn’t know he said that type of stuff,” Chanyeol said.

            “Of course, he loves you guys,” Yixing smiled. “But… I’m not sure how Kyungsoo would feel adopting Minseok.”       

            Chanyeol nodded, “I know, that’s what I was thinking too… if I adopted Minseok I would get rid of Jongin. Sure, Kyungsoo can adopt him – but I want that cat nowhere near Mini.”

            Yixing tilted his head in questions, “So does that mean you’d break up with Soo?”

            Chanyeol flinched but nodded slowly. “Honestly… with this whole situation I’ve found myself questioning who he really is. Any guy who thinks that Jongin raping Minseok was okay… I can’t see myself staying with him even if I didn’t adopt Minseok,” he admitted, putting his head in his hands. “I feel so stupid though, like I wasted the past four... damn, almost five, years with him.”

            “Hey,” Yixing patted his shoulder. “You’re still really young, you’ve got time.” Chanyeol nodded and sighed – this wasn’t supposed to be about him and Soo, he was supposed to be talking to the bunny hybrid about Minseok.

            “So, you think he’ll let me adopt him?”

            “For sure,” Yixing grinned. “And that means I’d get to see him all the time! We’d never have to worry about him moving away.” Chanyeol laughed and nodded in agreement. “Since we’re talking about serious stuff like this,” Yixing said, trailing off slightly at the end and looking away from Chanyeol. “Do you mind if I asked Minseok to be my mate?” Yixing asked, not looking up from his hands. “I mean, now that you’re going to be his owner, I feel like I should ask.” Chanyeol smiled and pat the bunny on the head, stroking over his ears until he pulled a dimpled smile from his face.

            “Of course you can,” he grinned. “I can share him.”

            Yixing laughed.

 

            “What’s this?” Kyungsoo asked as Chanyeol plunked down a stack of papers in front of him at the table.

            “Adoption papers,” Chanyeol said simply. “So you can officially take Jongin off my hands.” Kyungsoo looked over the first few papers and then peered up at the taller.

            “Why?”

            “Because, that cat’s never really been my hybrid so I’m sick of being legally responsible. You can take him off my hands,” Chanyeol shrugged, handing him a pen. “Just sign here and I’ll bring it back over to the Hybrid Adoption Agency and you’ll be his legal guardian.”

            “Why am I adopting him though? He’s both of ours, it didn’t really matter whose name it was under.”

            “I don’t want him anymore,” Chanyeol said flatly. “Plus, I’m trying to adopt another hybrid, and they adoption agency will probably be a bit more concerned if they see I have a cat hybrid.” Kyungsoo turned fully to look at him.

            “What are you adopting?” He asked.

            “Minseok,” Chanyeol said sternly. “I’m adopting Minseok, which is why I don’t want Jongin anywhere near me. You can have him and move out, or we can put him up for adoption and you can stay.” Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped slightly, looking between the adoption papers and Chanyeol.

            “I’m not putting Jongin up for adoption!” He almost shouted, standing up from his seat. Chanyeol nodded solemnly.

            “That’s why I got the adoption papers, I knew you’d choose him over us,” Chanyeol said simply.

            “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Stop being so dramatic. If Minseok goes to the shelter, everything can go back to normal.”

            “I don’t want that though,” Chanyeol said immediately. “I want to adopt Minseok. I want Jongin gone – if I ever see that cat again, I don’t know what I’ll do,” he growled. “So, that means if you want to keep him around, we’re over.”

            “You’re going to break us up, after almost five years, because of that stupid bunny?” Kyungsoo’s voice was beginning to rise, his eyebrows drawing together angrily.

            “Yes, I am,” Chanyeol said simply. “I don’t think I could ever be with a guy who thinks that rape is okay.”

            “I never said that!” Kyungsoo threw his hands in the air. “Jongin explained it, and it wasn’t rape! It was a hybrid thing!”

            “You’re delusional if you believe that,” Chanyeol sighed and pointed at the papers. “Sign them, and this will all be over.” Kyungsoo stared at him, his eyes narrowing into a glare that the taller returned easily. The tension between them was thick enough to cut through, the silent house in the background intensifying it. Slowly, Kyungsoo sat down, grabbed the pen, and signed.

 

            It had been more of a hassle than Chanyeol had planned, because they had the fosters to think about. He’d been so concerned about Minseok and what would happen to him that he almost forgot about the remaining cats and Baekhyun who needed to find homes or another foster house. Kyungsoo had insisted on remaining at the apartment that the two of them had co-signed on the lease, but said he was done taking care of foster hybrids. So, in the span of a week Chanyeol had had to legally adopt Minseok, find a new apartment, and transfer the three cats and one puppy hybrid to it. Luckily Luhan had gotten to move in with his new owner before all of this really went down so he didn’t have to worry about the terrier in the midst of all the confusion.

            And damn, there was a lot of confusion.

            Pillows and blankets got lost, things were left behind, and tears were shed when they realized that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had broken up – and that the smaller no longer wanted them around. Baekhyun had sobbed against Chanyeol’s chest the first night they moved into the newer, larger apartment, and he’d let the dog hybrid stay and cuddle with him and Minseok the first night. From there, luckily, things started to get better.

            Of course there were the awkward trips over to the old apartment where a topless Jongin would answer and glare at Chanyeol, hissing at him to “get the fuck away from us” when he had to grab clothing and items that were forgotten by a member of the house. There were the uncomfortable moments when Chanyeol would see Kyungsoo across the aisle at the grocery store, or while walking down the street of their small town. But after a couple months, it got better.

            Chanyeol had decided to not bring in any more foster hybrids, he wanted to find the boy’s home immediately, but afterward he wanted to focus solely on Minseok, who finally seemed to be recovering from his trauma. The bunny began taking to Chanyeol’s bed for nighttime, cuddling with the cats and Baekhyun on the couch, and holding hands with his new owner when they went out together. He was still even quieter than he was when he first arrived at his and Kyungsoo’s nearly three months before, but he was beginning to become more confident again.

            “Chanyeol?” He looked up at the nearly inaudible voice and saw Minseok wringing his hands in the doorway to his new office. He turned around in his chair and put his arms out for the hybrid to sink into, getting pulled against his owner’s chest. “Can we go out to the park today?” he asked, his words muffled against where his mouth was pressed to Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol smiled.

            “Sure, after I finish this file,” Chanyeol assured. “The couple who came by earlier seem very interested in Junmyeon and want me to send them his papers.” Minseok pursed his lips slightly – the bunny hated seeing his friends go, and struggled to remember to be happy for them. Not all of them could be adopted by Chanyeol and stay in their little world forever.

            “Alright,” Minseok nodded and pulled himself up into Chanyeol’s lap. “Can I stay here while you do it?” He asked. Chanyeol laughed.

            “Well, since you’re already here, I suppose you can stay,” Chanyeol chuckled and wrapped one arm snugly around the hybrid while he used the other to type away on the computer. They stayed like that for several minutes, Minseok’s eyes flitting over what Chanyeol was typing. When he finally pressed the ‘send’ button, the bunny hopped up and grabbed his owner’s hand, dragging him out to get ready to go. “Calm down, Mini,” Chanyeol beamed at the hybrid’s enthusiasm – it was something that was only beginning to come back.

            “I just really wanna go,” there was a slight whine in his voice. “I think Yixing is going to be there with one of his new friends – another bunny! So I really wanna meet them,” Minseok said, biting his lip, probably worried he’d upset Chanyeol with his whining.

            “Well go get your shoes on and we can go!” Chanyeol said happily as he tugged on his lighter coat that was perfect for the spring days that had arrived. Minseok ran off to do so and was all ready to go by the time Chanyeol walked to the doorway. The bunny hybrid smiled small as he gripped Chanyeol’s hand. They made their way down the front steps and headed in the direction of the park. “So what’s this new bunny’s name?” Chanyeol asked.

            “I think Yoongi,” Minseok pondered. “Yixing said he’s pretty nice – he can be grouchy, because he’s a bit older than us, but he really loves cuddles and naps.”

            “So just like you?” Chanyeol asked.

            Minseok giggled and swung their hands that were linked between them. They walked like that for several minutes without speaking. Then, Minseok spoke in a voice so soft Chanyeol nearly didn’t hear him. “I’m just really happy here,” he whispered and glanced up at the taller with a meek smile. “Thank you for adopting me… Daddy.” Chanyeol swallowed and nodded, plastering a smile on his face and ruffling Minseok’s hair.

            “You don’t have to say thank you – I wanted to adopt you, you know,” Chanyeol chuckled. Minseok beamed and looked ahead. He’d called Chanyeol something along the lines of “dad” or “daddy” or even “appa” several times now, the taller couldn’t seem to figure out if it was a way the younger was trying to cope with such a new life, or if it was something else.

            All thoughts of that were wiped from his mind when the bunny next to him squealed and raced the last couple yards to the park where he could see Yixing standing with a bored looking blonde rabbit. The three immediately greeted each other as Chanyeol looked on. The tall brunette looked up at the cloudless sky and soaked in the warm sun on his face. He could get used to having such a nice life with the little bunny hybrid.

            “Yeah,” Chanyeol whispered to himself. He watched as Minseok ran and played with the other two hybrids, giggling and looking a bit brighter and happier than he had in months. “I can definitely get used to this,” Chanyeol smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And fin!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this fic! I'm so sorry to anyone who doesn't like the portrayal of Kyungsoo/Jongin, I sort of needed a "bad guy" for this story to happen, and they were the ones I decided to go with! I absolutely love both of them so sorry again for anyone who didn't like it!
> 
> Also, this fic has been in my head for AGES and there were so many moments/stories/character's pasts that just didn't work, or that I forgot to add in, so I will definitely be writing spinoffs and making this a series!
> 
> I would love comments/questions/critques and such from anyone! :D  
> ((Also if anyone has any ideas or wants stories about any of the characters in this universe please tell me in the comments! I love writing about this world and would love suggestions!!))


End file.
